


One Night Of Your Life

by Vegorott



Series: Raising Annalise [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Prequel to A Small Glitch, Yelling, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Before getting together, adopting Annalise and then getting married, Anti and Dark hated each other for reasons they never knew. It took one night to change everything in their lives.





	1. The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request/suggestion to do a prequel-like story by an AO3 user called Dawnieangel76 of the night everything changed between Anti and Dark and thus sparked this idea. The second half should be posted within a day or so.

This was it. He was going to do it. He was going to break through. He was going to be free.

Anti has been pushing and pushing for months to get out of Jack. He’s even been affecting his recordings and Jack had simply said it was all Robin’s doing. Jack hated lying. But how could you explain something like that to millions of people? 

“We’ll give him a big ol’ smile.” Jack chuckled as he carved, trying his best to ignore the pressure building in the back of his head. Anti hummed a little to himself. Maybe he’ll put on a show. It’ll make Jack’s life a little easier to roll with it if he made it something else. He was already trying to build up something with him. Poor Jack, he thought he could just hide Anti until he went away. Not Anymore. 

Anti raised a hand, Jack’s hand. The knife almost blinding to look at because of all of the lights that it was reflecting. Anti chuckled when he heard Jack pleading as the knife touched his throat. 

_ “You’ll live...maybe,”  _ Anti whispered inside of Jack’s head before slowly slicing the knife across the skin, feeling the blood ooze out as he went. When Jack collapsed, Anti took over. 

He glitched and cursed and yelled into the camera, claiming that he was ignored and that it was all the fans’ fault. Anti was having fun with this act. This would get Jack plenty of views and he would have his own audience if he ever chose to come back. But where was the fun in that? 

“Goodbye, Jack,” Anti stated before tearing himself away from the man. He stood behind a now unconscious Jack. He did it. He had his own body! Anti grabbed Jack by his hair and lifted his head up, seeing that the wound was no longer there. “You did it, you survived.” Anti chuckled before letting the head go, laughing a little when it plopped against the pumpkin. Anti looked at himself in the camera and saw the blood pooling at his neck. “I need to get cleaned up. Hope you don’t mind if I borrow some clothes.” 

_ x~x~x _

“I simply don’t believe that will work, Wilford. If-”

“‘Sup bitches!?” Anti yelled as he kicked open the glass door to the Iplier meeting room. 

“What happened to your neck?” Bim asked.

“And why are you here?” Dark asked in a growl. 

“I thought Jack’s body was unable to enter here, you shut him out,” Google said to Dark. 

“I’m my own man now!” Anti laughed. “God it feels great to be free!” 

“You killed him?” Wilford asked, sounding offended. “Without me?” 

“He lived. He’s just gonna have some fucked up recording for his next video.” Anti sat down at the edge of the table, spinning around so he was facing Dark. 

“We’re in the middle of a meeting, Antisepticeye.” Dark huffed, glaring daggers at Anti. 

“Why you gotta keep doing that ‘Antisepticeye’ bullshit? My name’s Anti. You don’t see me walking around and calling you Darkiplier.” Anti huffed back. 

“Do you really believe that I honestly give any concerns about what you think? Get out of here, right now.” Dark didn’t flinch when Anti glitched and was suddenly sitting in front of him. 

“I’m a lot tougher than you think, Darky.” Anti grinned. 

“Do not call me that.” Dark stood so he could tower over Anti. “I will give you one last warning, get out, or face the consequences.” 

“Oh, I’m so scared of the edge-lord.” Anti shook his hands in the air. “Whatever shall I do? The VHS cu-” 

“ _ Out! _ ” Dark’s voice doubled as he shoved Anti away, making the virus roll. 

“ _ Make me!” _ Anti’s own voice distorted and he launched himself at Dark, making the man fall down into his chair. The chair tipped over and both men fell over, landing with Anti straddling Dark. Anti was about to punch Dark when a loud gunshot went off and there was a hole in the wall above his head. 

“Up. Now.” Wilford stated, his gun still out. Anti just glared as he got off of Dark, stepping away from the demon. 

“You’re a piece of shit.” Anti spat.

“The same could be said of you.” Dark spat back as he got back up. The two glared at each other for a good while before Anti glitched away. 

Anti landed in the middle of the Septiceye house, body burning with anger. He grabbed the closest thing to him which was, sadly for Chase, the game controller and he chucked it against the wall, shattering it. 

“Hey, man! The hell!?” Chase shouted.

“Who does that self-centered, pompous, assoholic, fucking ass, think he is!?” Anti screamed, pacing back and forth. 

“Let me guess, Dark?” Chase sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. 

“I broke free, Chase! I have my own body now!” Anti announced.

“Wait you-”

“And I decided to let the Ipliers know and what does that fucking prick do? ‘We’re in the middle of a meeting, Antisepticeye’.” Anti used a mocking tone in an attempt to mimic Dark. “No one called me that and there he goes, acting like he’s better than everyone!” 

“You broke free!?” Chase shouted over Anti’s ranting. 

“Yes!” Anti huffed. 

“You have your own body and you’re currently only focused on Dark right now?” Chase tucked his hands into his pockets and started to walk away. “You two need to fuck already.” 

“I’m not going to fuck that know-it-all bitch!” Anti yelled again when Chase only hummed a response and left him. “Fucking, asshole,” Anti muttered under his breath, going back to his pacing. “Although, Dark’s not that bad looking.” Anti quickly shook his head after his chuckle. “No. He’s an ass. He’s a pain in the ass. He’s got a great ass. Fuck!” The virus plopped down on the couch, covering his face with his hands. “I hate him. I hate him and his stupid, fucking face.” Anti groaned. He lowered his hands and felt it touch something. “Marvin.” Anti sighed when he saw that it was a book on magic tricks. 

“Antisepticeye.” Hearing his name brought Anti back to his rage. Anti took the book and threw it towards Dark, sad to see that the demon easily caught it and glanced at the cover. 

“Marvin?” Dark asked with a raised brow. 

“What that fuck are you doing here!?” Anti snapped, getting to his feet and ready to attack. 

“I can here to discuss what happened today,” Dark stated, standing with his arms held behind his back. 

“I wanted to rip your face off and I still do.” Anti threatened, taking several steps towards Dark.

“Not that. Given the fact that you’d be unable to.” Dark added with a smug smirk. “I wish to discuss that you detached yourself from Jack.” He said before Anti could start yelling. 

“Yeah. I did. What’s it to you?” Anti huffed. 

“Host wishes to talk with you more thoroughly about that and since I’m the leader, it was my duty to come over and request your presence at the Iplier house,” Dark said, holding the magic book out. 

“Yeah, how about you fuck off?” Anti snatched the book back and started walking away. He stopped and growled when Dark appeared in front of him in a puff of black smoke. 

“Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear.” Dark grabbed Anti’s wrist. “You are coming with me whether you want to or not.” Anti yanked his arm back and shoved Dark away. 

“Marvin! Come get your fucking book!” Anti shouted. Dark took Anti by the shoulder and turned him around. 

“Would you quit acting like a child!?” Dark snapped. 

“Would you quit acting like a dick!?” Anti snapped back. 

“Aren’t you just the most creative with your insults!?” Dark huffed. 

“Fuck off!” Anti shoved Dark’s chest. 

“You!” Dark shoved back. 

“I thought you had to be creative with your insults!?” Anti stepped towards Dark. 

“Sometimes I have to lower my intelligence to match your level!” Dark took a step as well. 

“No one can reach your level ‘cause you’re too far up your own ass!” Anti took another step. 

“Fuck you!” Dark and Anti were only inches away from each other. 

“Fuck you!” The moment Anti got those words out, both men grabbed at each other. Anti gripped at Dark’s hair and Dark dug his hands into Anti’s hips while they slammed their lips together. 

“Sorry, I was tied up, is my book…” Marvin held out the word when he saw the scene in the living room. The word became louder when Dark’s hands slipped under Anti’s shirt. Marvin quickly ran back into his room, still holding out the word. 

“Alright, if that’s how it is.” Anti jumped up, wrapping his legs around Dark’s waist and grinned when the demon caught him by the thighs. “My bedroom is right behind you,” Anti whispered into Dark’s ear. 

“Good.” Dark growled with a smirk and carried Anti into the room, shutting the door behind him. Anti let out a low laugh when Dark tossed him into his bed. The virus slipped off his shirt before crawling along the bed, seeing that Dark had already removed his jacket and was unbuttoning his shirt. Dark had one arm out of the sleeve when he paused and looked at Anti, who was turning the volume up on the radio. 

“Can’t have the others hear,” Anti said, making his way so he was kneeling on the bed in front of Dark. “They don’t like hearing my name being screamed.” 

“Well then.” Dark put a hand on Anti’s chest and pushed him over. “Let’s give them something different to listen to.” Anti let out a laugh as he watched Dark made his way on top of him, settling between his legs. 

“ _ You come around when you find me faceless _ .” Dark rolled his eyes when Anti sang along with the song. “ _ Fuck me like you hate me!” _ Dark let out a soft groan when Anti rolled his hips up. Dark quickly retaliated and started gnawing at Anti’s neck. “ _Dig it up and whore me out-_ ah! ” Anti was unable to sing anymore after that line, his voice breaking out into moans and Dark worked him over. Beginning a night that would change the rest of their lives. 


	2. The Morning After

Anti and Dark were both panting, laying on their backs and staring at the ceiling. They were naked and sweat glistened on their skin. Several rounds had passed before they were satisfied and it wasn’t until they could breathe properly that what they did kicked in. 

“What do-” 

“Get out.” Anti cut Dark off and he rolled away from the demon, grabbing a blanket and covering himself. He curled up into a tight ball as he listened to Dark gather his clothes. 

“Um...goodbye.” Dark said quietly before slipping out of the room. He let out a sigh before looking up, someone clearing their throat catching his attention. “Shit.” Dark said under his breath when he saw that all of the other Septiceye egos were staring at him, arms crossed and feet tapping against the ground. He wasn’t even going to bother talking his way out of this or to convince them that something else happened. Dark didn’t need to look at himself to know what was there. His jacket and was laid across his arm, shirt not fully buttoned, tie just hanging around a hickey covered neck. They all knew what he and Anti had done. There was no denying it. 

“Three a.m.? Really?” Marvin huffed before everyone but Chase walked away, leaving a very confused Dark. Was that really their complaint? That he and Anti were up too late?

“Called it.” Chase sang and left as well. Dark tried to find words but soon realized that there was nothing to say and he teleported out of the Septiceye house, landing in the Iplier living room. 

“What were you up to last night, young man?” Wilford teased as he passed by Dark, only needing a quick glance to get most of the story. 

“I don’t wish to discuss it.” Dark sighed and started heading for his room, groaning when Wilford cut him off. 

“You don’t wanna talk about it with your best man?” Wilford pointed at Dark’s neck. “I can see you had a lot of fun.” 

“I already said that I don’t wish-”

“Fine, fine. Don’t share the juicy details. I’ll just ask the man himself what you did to him.” Wilford winked. “I’m sure Anti would love to tell me everything.” 

“What about Anti?” Bim asked, coming out of his room. 

“Dude, you looked messed up.” Bing commented, leaving his room as well. 

“He clearly participated in a round or multiple rounds of sexual activities.” Google stated after scanning Dark’s body. 

“You had sex with Anti!?” Bing shouted. 

“Oh, good. I was worried that the entire house wouldn’t know!” Dark snapped before storming off. He made sure to slam his door as loud as possible when he entered his room. “I just wanted a damn drink.” Dark growled at himself and he began undressing, he was in desperate need of clean clothes. 

It was just sex. Nothing more. They got heated. They acted on the spur of the moment and it meant nothing. 

Dark made sure that he had all evidence of last night covered or cleaned up. He was back to his normal state and decided to spend the rest of the day catching up on some paperwork. Dark scooped up a large stack of papers and headed for the dining room. He tended to use the table in there for paperwork since it was a large and flat surface he could work with. Dark started laying the pages out, stacking them into piles. This was peaceful, this was calming this.

_ D-Dark _

Dark’s brain started to wonder, remembering in vivid detail about last night. The sight, the sounds, the scent, the taste, all of it came flooding back in. Anti laying under him, head tilted back as he moaned in pleasure. Dark’s name spilling off of his tongue without a moment’s hesitation every time he moved his hips. Loving the view of the bright red marks he had made all over Anti’s chest and neck. The feeling of the virus’ nails dragging down his back made a shiver go down his spine and it snapped him back into the present. 

“Great. Just great.” Dark sighed, seeing that he wasn’t actually organizing his papers while he was zoned out. He let out a long breath as he re-gathered his papers. 

Why was Anti still in his head? Why was last night playing on repeat? Dark wasn’t immune to inappropriate thoughts, he’s had a few thoughts of pounding into Anti to get him to shut up, but those only lasted a moment and he could easily push them aside. They had been getting more frequent as of late, but that had to be from just frustration since Anti insisted on being more obnoxious as well. Anti was nothing. He meant nothing. He is a nuisance, he’s loud and crude and good-looking and funny and…“Damn it!” Dark slammed his hands down and once again, tried to get back to work. 

“I think we’ll have dinner in the living room.” Bim’s comment made Dark check his phone. 

“What, how?” Dark asked himself, seeing that it was already late evening. There was no way, he started working in the early afternoon. It does not take him this long to just sort papers. 

“A demon and a virus will pair in a most unexpecting way.” Host stated as he entered the room. 

“Please tell me that you’re just mocking me like the others and that is not a prediction.” Dark sighed. 

“Host says that Dark should go and do what his heart is telling him to.” Host said, sitting himself down. 

“I don’t have a heart.” Dark growled. 

“Host says that he thinks otherwise. Dark does not wish to believe that he does have emotions, but the whole house knew that is false.” Host was looking at Dark as he spoke. 

“Please let me get back to work.” Dark sighed.

“Host refuses to get up and tells Dark that staring at the papers won’t magically make the thoughts go away.” 

“How do you…” Dark stopped himself. Host knew everything, he wasn’t able to tell them all that he knew, but he knew more than he could ever dream of and Dark hated that. “It was a one-time thing. I don’t care about that psychotic glitch.”

“Dark lied.” Host stated, earning a loud huff from the demon. 

“I’m not-”

“Host interrupts Dark to inform him that he is always able to tell when someone is lying.” Even with the large bandage around his eyes, Host’s facial expression was clear. “Host suggests that Dark should return to the Septiceye home and speak with Anti.” 

“Yes. Because the last time I went there, everything went so well.” Dark scoffed.

“Host says that Dark should at least get out of the house.” Host suggested. “Dark thinks of a nearby club that he knows he could easily hide in the corner and not be spotted out of the crowd.” 

“Get out of my head.” Dark sighed. 

“Host offers to get one of the others to clean up his paperwork so he can leave.” Host said.

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll go.” Dark crossed his arms and he vanished into a puff of black smoke. 

“A demon and a virus will pair in a most unexpecting way.” Host said with a smug smile. 

_ x~x~x _

Anti finally decided to roll out of bed, realizing his desperate need for a shower. He slipped on a pair of boxers just in case one of the other egos were out and Anti was sure they didn’t want to see the full glory of his body. Anti shuffled to the bathroom, shocked to learn that he was only sore at his hips where finger-shaped bruises were forming. 

“Holy shit.” Anti sighed when he got a look in the mirror. His entire neck and chest were covered in red marks. “So many damn hickeys.” He groaned, going over to the shower and turning it on, letting the water warm up. “I fucked Dark.” Anti said to himself as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. Anti would never be afraid to admit that he thought of having sex with Dark before. That he wanted to get on top of him and show him who was in charge. But that wasn’t exactly how it went last night, although he did get close to Dark saying his name while his mouth was on him down below. Anti knew how to work his tongue. He ate a lot of popsicles. Anti chuckled at his own thought. He blinked when he saw red peeking out of the bottom of his boxers. “Seriously?” Anti sighed when he pulled them up and was greeted with more red. He stood up and slipped the boxers off, groaning when he saw that there was red all over his thighs and lower stomach. “Was he trying to fucking eat me?” Anti tossed the boxers aside and stepped into the shower. 

It was just sex. Nothing more. Just the two of them finally getting that stupid tension out of them.

_ F-Fuck _

Anti scrubbed his body, not realizing that flashes of Dark touching him went through his mind whenever he ran the loofa across the red spots on him. The sight of Dark above him, that smirk could be classified as illegal when he chewed at his lip or licked them. When Dark grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eye when he sped up was maddening. Dark’s soft grunts and groans and Dark’s hair getting in his face and Dark’s harsh grip on his hips to keep him still, all of that went through Anti’s mind. 

“Fuck.” Anti cursed when he realized that he was just standing there and thinking. He was already done and clean but didn’t want to leave the warmth of the shower. Anti quickly shut the shower off and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist, used a different one to dry his hair a little and stepped out of the bathroom. 

“That Dark did a number on that body of yours.” Dr. Schneepelstein commented as he passed by to get to the kitchen. 

“You look like a pepperoni pizza.” Marvin chuckled. 

“All your missing is the pineapple and you’re good to go.” Jackieboy snapped his fingers and pointed them at Anti.

“When you gonna share all the juicy details?” Chase teased. 

“I’m not talking about it.” Anti stated, going to the kitchen as well. He really needed a drink and some food. 

“Why don’t you wanna talk to your best man?” Chase sang as he followed Anti. Anti was sad to see that the other egos were in there as well, helping themselves to some lunch. 

“Best man?” Anti scoffed when what Chase said clicked in. “We’re not a couple and even if we were, you’re not going to be my best man.” Anti stated, getting himself a cup. 

“How would I not be your best man? I’m the one who said you needed to fuck and you did.” Chase hoisted himself on top of the counter. 

“Dr. Schneeplestein is the one that made my neck wound close when I broke free. He’ll be my best man.” Anti said with a small head shake, filling his cup up with water from the sink. 

“The best man for what?” Dr. Schneepelstein asked. 

“Nothing.” Anti said.

“Anti’s and Dark’s future wedding.” Chase said. 

“A wedding!? I love a good wedding!” Dr. Schneeplestein clapped his hands. “We can have streamers and candy and-”

“I’m not marrying Dark!” Anti snapped, making all the other egos stop and look at him, fear in their eyes. “I would never marry that fucking prick! I fucked him! That’s it!” Anti stormed out of the kitchen and went into his room, hoping that his housemates all flinched when he slammed the door shut. Anti slipped on some clothes and left his room. 

“Where are you going?” Chase asked softly. 

“Out. And when I come back, I’ll have another piece of ass with me to show you that it was just sex and nothing else.” Anti stated before leaving the house. 

Anti found himself just wondering around the town, going into shops and not buying anything, but still helping himself to some things that he enjoyed. At one point he just sat on a park bench for a good hour, just staring off into the distance and trying not to think. He hated Dark. He knew that he hated Dark. Why couldn’t he get out of his head? 

Eventually, it became late and Anti ended up going into a club, using a copy of Jack’s ID to get in. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. Anti handed the bartender a card that he had rigged to take money out of hundreds of other bank accounts to pay for his things. He had to pay his tab somehow or else he’d never be able to come back and he didn’t know whether he liked the place or not. Anti ordered a second beer before downing his first one. 

“Long day?” The bartender asked, taking the empty glass and handing Anti a new one. 

“You’ve got no idea, man.” Anti sighed. “Could I also get a shot of whiskey?” 

“Coming right up.” Anti saw a woman sit on the stool next to him. 

“What you drinking?” Anti asked with a grin. 

“Whiskey sour.” The woman answered with a giggle. 

“A woman after my own heart.” Anti chuckled. “Put her drink on my tab.” Anti told the bartender when he was given his shot. The worker nodded and after getting the woman’s order, he went to make it. Anti took the shot of whiskey and threw it into his mouth, not even flinching as the burn traveled down his throat. 

“Seems like you know how to work your liquor.” The woman said in a soft voice, her hand resting on the counter and sliding over towards Anti. 

“I know how to work a lot of things.” Anti placed his hand on the woman’s and froze. Something felt wrong. Something was off with her hand. It was too small. To delicate. “I’ll be back.” Anti finished off his second drink before leaving, hearing the woman giggle as he walked away.

Anti thought to himself that maybe tonight wasn’t a ladies night. Maybe he was in the mood for a man. Anti weaved through the crowd of dancing people and stopped when he saw a well-built man leaning against the wall. Too small and too delicate was his problem before, this man was definitely not small nor delicate. Anti made sure to make eye-contact with the man before casually strolling over to him, making sure that his hips popped out a little more as he walked. The smirk on the man’s face told Anti that he wasn’t opposed to being with men as well. 

“Hello.” The man greeted as Anti leaned against the wall next to him. 

“Not a big dancer?” Anti asked.

“I don’t like dancing alone.” The man answered. 

“How about I show you some moves then?” Anti went in front of the man, placing a hand on his chest. “I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.” The man chuckled and took Anti’s hand. 

“I’m sure I won’t be.” Anti didn’t hear the man’s response, he was staring at his hand. Something was wrong again. Something about the hand didn’t feel right on his. It was too rough or the grip was off or something. 

“I’m going to hit the restroom real quick and we’ll get to it.” Anti said with a wink before slipping away. “What the hell is wrong with me?” Anti asked himself, traveling through the crowd again. He felt as if someone was watching him and every time he started to hit on someone, it was like eyes were burning into him. What was happening? Anti started looking around, maybe someone was here that he knew. Where were they? 

Anti wasn’t able to see that Dark was sitting in one of the upper levels of the club. The demon had a drink in his hand and his teeth were gritting against each other. His chest started to tighten up any time Anti would go up to someone and loosen up a little when he walked away. What was happening to him? Why did he get so angry every time Anti spoke to another person. He hated the virus. He hated him. Right? Dark quickly finished his drink before vanishing, the glass falling and shattering against the ground. 

“Have a good night.” The bartender said to Anti. Anti only hummed as he signed the receipt, making sure to give the worker a large tip since it wasn’t his money he was giving away. 

“Bye.” Anti muttered and walked out of the club. 

This was ridiculous. This was stupid. Why was he letting images of Dark flood into his head when he was trying to get some from a different person? It was more than just them having sex that was in his mind. He was thinking of all the times Dark had smirked or chuckled or rolled his eyes or used sarcasm or did anything. Why did he have this warm feeling in his chest whenever he thought of those things? That warm feeling has been bothering him for weeks if Dark popped into his mind and it wasn’t about sex. He knew what arousal felt like and that was not it. Did he actually care for Dark? Chase’s comment about Dark and Anti getting married was now ringing in his head. 

Absolutely not. That would never happen. Dark hated him. Dark would never even want to be left alone in a room with him. The only time that happened was them having sex. That was it. It was nothing else. Dark would never care for him. No one cares about a psychotic virus. No one ever would. Dark would rather see him dead. Anti sniffed, making him discover that he was crying. 

“I don’t care. I don’t care about him.” Anti said to himself as he kept walking. “He doesn’t care about me. He never will.” Why was saying this hurting him so much? Why did it make him want to throw up at the thought of Dark actually hating him? Anti accepted the fact that he would always be alone. That he would never actually have someone to call his own or for them to say that he’s theirs. He’s a virus. He destroys. He was worthless and pathetic and idiotic. “I hate it.” Anti said, stopping in front of a door. “I hate this so much.” Without realizing it, he knocked on the door. 

“Hello?” Dark opened the door and saw a crying Anti on his porch. Anti looked up and the two stared at each other. “Anti…” Anti waited for Dark to finish and felt more tears flowing out of his eyes when he realized that he had, he threw himself at Dark and slammed their lips together. 

“A demon and a virus will pair in a most unexpecting way.” Host said. 

“Did you know this would happen?” Wilford asked. 

“Host informs Wilford that he was given this prediction yesterday morning and also had no need to speak with Anti about him detaching from Jack.” Host chuckled. 

“Your predictions are never wrong, are they?” Wilford rested an elbow on Host’s shoulder, watching as Anti and Dark were now just hugging. 

“They never are.” Host stated. 


End file.
